


New Tricks

by Moontyger



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short crackfic I wrote for a prompt from a random pairing generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

"This settles nothing," Ivy muttered, eyeing the DDR machine with distrust. "A victory on such a contraption proves nothing."  
"Humor me," Nightwing replied, with a grin. "Not afraid to try something new, are you?"  
Ivy frowned, but she couldn't refuse a challenge like that. She was afraid of nothing. "If I win, Boy Wonder, I get a kiss."  
"As the lady wishes."  
But it was a safe bet; he might be larger, but Nightwing was both more quick and agile than she. His confident smirk with his reply had unfortunately been entirely deserved.  
She'd make him pay for humiliating her. Too bad this arcade was devoid of plant life, though best for the plants themselves; they'd never thrive in this loud darkness. "Next time, we play outside," she purred, settling for a quick caress of his throat with her nails before turning on her heel, his laughter echoing in her ears as she left.


End file.
